My Grandpa and My Grandma's Story
by VchierRin
Summary: Aku dinikahkan diusiaku yang menginjak sepuluh tahun hanya karena keluargaku takut aku tidak akan menikah karena wajahku yang jelek dan kulitku yang hitam jika dibandingkan dengan saudaraku. / "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kecantikan, yang jelas dia memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan dengan keluargaku.(Based on the true story)/ Second fic./Multichapter! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

_CRAZSSH! _

_Pedang tajam itu kini mampu menembus permukaan daging sang vampire hingga membuatnya mengerang kesakitan._

_"Arrggghh!" Sang vampire dengan iris berwarna kemerahan itu jatuh terduduk sembari mengerang kesakitan._

_Sang kekasih dibelakangnya hanya mampu menatap pujaan hatinya nanar. Sesekali mengusap air matanya._

_"Kau sudah tau apa yang kau dapatkan jika kau berhubungan dengan putriku." Ujar pria berkacamata itu sambil menampilkan senyuman keji di bibirnya._

_"Tolong biarkan.. Ka-kami bersama.." Ucap sang vampire sambil menahan erangan kesakitannya. Rasanya nyawanya sebentar lagi akan tercabut._

_Sementara sang gadis hanya bisa menangis menatap pujaan hatinya._

'Klik!'

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari televisi layar datar itu dengan raut wajah kesalku. Mencoba untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani beraninya mematikan televisiku saat adegan sedang seru-serunya.

"Nenek!"

My Grandma and My Grandpa Story

.

.

Seluruh chara yang ada didalam cerita adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali Chara OC adalah milik VchierRin

.

.

This fic pure mine!

.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), ada chara OC, masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki! Sasuke pedophyll..

.

Rate : T

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

.

_Bagian 1 : _

_Kau tau? Dulu kecantikan adalah hal utama dalam kehidupan ini._

_Gadis yang jelek sepertiku ini selalu disiksa dan tertekan karena hinaan._

_Bahkan orangtuaku pun ikut mencaciku dan lebih parahnya mereka.._

_Menikahkanku di usiaku yang menginjak sepuluh tahun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Nenek, kenapa nenek mau menikah dengan kakek?" Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu menatap neneknya yang tengah berbaring di kasur.

Sebenarnya Uchiha Reika, cucu dari Uchiha Sakura itu masih setengah kesal dengan neneknya yang dengan sengaja mematikan televisinya saat serial kesayangannya 'The Vampire' itu sedang dalam adegan seru. Tapi tak apalah, selama ia masih dapat mendengar dongeng dari sang nenek maka film sekeren 'The Vampire' itu rela ditinggalkannya.

"Kau mau nenek jujur atau bohong?"

Reika merengut. "Ya jujurlah, nek! Masa bohong!"

Kemudian wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambut cucunya.

"Nenek dijodohkan."

"Trus nenek mau?"

"Tentu saja, nenek tidak bisa menolak."

"Kenapa tidak menolak saja, tokoh Zen saja menolak saat dijodohkan dengan bangsa vampirenya karena mencintai manusia."

"Itu beda. Mereka sudah dewasa, sementara nenek dinikahkan diusia 10 tahun."

"Hah? Se-sepuluh tahun?"

.

.

.

_Gadis kecil itu tengah meringkuk di dalam kamarnya yang sempit. Ia menatap jendela kaca. Diluar sana hujan masih setia mengguyur dengan amat deras._

_Ia menangis pelan sambil menutup seluruh wajahnya dibalik tangannya. _

_"Kenapa? Aku tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan lebih jelek dari saudaraku. Mengapa hanya karena aku tidak secantik mereka semua menjauhiku. Semua menyiksaku bagai pembantu dirumahku sendiri!"_

_Batinnya menangis cukup tersiksa. Ia tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan dalam keadaan tidak cantik seperti saudaranya._

_Ia tak pernah meminta dilahirkan dikeluarga konglomerat kaya seperti ayahnya._

_"Sakura.."_

_Tch, bahkan ia sangat membenci namanya. Terdengar indah tak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang 'jelek'._

_Ia segera mendongak menghapus air mata yang terlanjur merembes._

_"Ada apa, ayah?" Ujarnya dengan nada terlihat diceria-ceriakan._

_._

_._

_._

_"Dia adalah anak kedua ku. Bagaimana, Sasuke?"_

_Sakura, gadis kecil itu hanya menunduk ketakutan melihat pria dihadapannya dan pemuda tampan yang tengah menatapnya intens._

_"Aku tidak memerlukan kecantikan. Yang jelas kami ada ikatan keluarga. Ibuku tidak ingin tali persaudaraannya putus."_

_Ayah Sakura tertawa sejenak mendengar perkataan Sasuke._

_"Baiklah. Sakura, kenalkan dia Sasuke, pamanmu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Sebulan kemudian..._

_"Sakura, ini kamarmu. Kerjakan saja apa yang kau bisa. Paman akan sabar menunggumu."_

_Sakura hanya menatap pria tampan dihadapannya yang kira kira berumur 17 tahun. Sementara saat pria itu pergi, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin._

_"Aku sudah menikah?" Gumamnya pelan sambil menatap dirinya yang berkulit hitam dan berambut pink sepinggang. _

_Iris emeraldnya mengerjap pelan._

_"Menikah itu... Apa?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Menikah dalam artian Sakura adalah duduk dirumah menunggu Sasuke pulang kemudian mencuci baju pria itu jika ia sedang ingin. Lalu ketika Sasuke bekerja, maka ia akan bermain bersama teman sebayanya. _

_Dan Sasuke kembali menyekolahkannya. Tak seperti orangtuanya yang sudah sebula melarangnya bersekolah._

_Tak ada lagi hinaan orangtuanya._

_Yeah, setidaknya..._

_Menikah dalam artian Sakura adalah hidup bebas bertingkah apapun yang ia inginkan._

_Hanya sesederhana itu bagi gadis kecil sepertinya yang belum mengerti arti dari menikah yang sebenarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Setahun kemudian.._

_"Paman, cobalah nasi goreng ini!" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang baru saja pulang. Tinggal berdua dengan Sakura sedikit membuat Sasuke terhibur setelah lelah berkutat dengan dokumen membosankan dikantornya._

_Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengambil salah satu kursi dan duduk sambil menyantap makanan buatan 'istri kecil'nya itu. _

_Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyantap masakan buatannya dengan pandangan berbinar._

_Ini adalah ucapan terima kasih dariku karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari kedua orangtua kandungku yang gila harta dan kecantikan itu. Pikir Sakura kala itu sambil tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ne, _jadi Nenek sudah menyukai kakek pas pertama kali bertemu, ya? Love at the first sight?" Reika tersenyum menggoda ketika mendapati neneknya tengah tersipu malu.

"Siapapun yang melihat wajah kakekmu sewaktu muda akan menyukainya hanya dengan sekali lihat, nak! Bocah sepuluh tahun seperti nenek dulu saja menyukainya.."

"Pantas saja aku cantik ya, nek!" Ucapan Reika membuat Sakura gemas untuk mencubit pipi tembem cucunya itu.

_Sasuke, disaat seperti ini.._

_Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu.._

_Rindu ini cukup membuatku ingin menatap mu walau sebentar saja.._

_Ah, andai waktu dapat diputar kembali ke masa masa itu.._

_._

_._

_._

TBC? Or END?

Hehee.. Tergantung review xD

Gomen chap ini pendek.. Tapi kalau aku lanjutkan, chapter depan pasti akan kupanjangkan sedikit kalau ada yg berminat baca xD

Oh iya _

Aku mau ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau membaca fanfic abal pertamaku "Gisei Ni Naru" sebenarnya aku berencana bikin lanjutannya tapi masih belum sempat ngetik _ sempat kaget liat review kalian yg banyakkkkk sekaliii! Bikin aku lompat lompat gaje dan nari simba(?) saking senengnya!

Skali lagi trima kasih banyak!

Dan makasih juga sudah baca fic keduaku ini! Adakah yang mau review dan memberikan saran untukku di fic ini?

Salam!


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke memandang bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Bayangan seorang pria tinggi berbadan tegap namun wajahnya terlihat kusut dan menyedihkan.

_'Hei bodoh! Kau baru saja membebaskan istrimu dari neraka itu, sekarang dengan pengecutnya kau mau menyerahkan anakmu kesana setelah kau bangkrut?'_ Sasuke tersenyum miris.

_Hah, inikah takdirnya? Haruskah ia mengorbankan anaknya?_

.

.

"Ayah!" Panggil anak perempuan yang kira kira berusia kurang lebih sepuluh tahun itu. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap lembut putri keduanya itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" Ujar Sasuke pelan dan bernada datar. Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihan dan kecewanya.

"Aku siap ayah." Si gadis kecil mengangguk antusias lalu tersenyum. Juga berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Sang anak bukannya tidak tau konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya jika terpaksa ia harus dititipkan di rumah neneknya.

Itu berarti ia akan menderita. Dijadikan pembantu dengan harga diri yang diinjak injak oleh tante maupun neneknya yang kaya raya itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura?" Panggil sasuke saat keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong anak perempuannya.

Wanita yang namanya disebut itupun segera berbalik, menatap putrinya dengan raut wajah kesedihan. Setitik air mata jatuh mengenai pipinya.

_Segera ia menghapus air matanya._

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan berangkat?"

Sakura segera menaruh anak lelaki yang sedang tertidur dalam gendongannya itu, lalu menghampiri suaminya.

"Baik-baik ya, nak." Ujar Sakura sambil mengacak pelan rambut putrinya.

Lalu pandangannya teralih pada lelaki yang tengah menggendong putrinya itu. Sejenak, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Cepat kembali Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn."

.

.

My Grandma and My Grandpa Story

.

.

Seluruh chara yang ada didalam cerita adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali Chara OC adalah milik VchierRin

.

.

VchierRin Fic

.

.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, ada chara OC, masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki! Sasuke pedophyll..

.

Rate : T

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

.

.

Chapter 01 : Awal Penderitaan Kami

.

.

Sakura bangun pukul empat subuh. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi rumahnya, lalu mencuci mukanya dengan air seadanya. Kemudian membangunkan putrinya, setelah itu bersiap-siap berangkat dengan kedua putri dan seorang putranya.

Dua kantongan berwarna hitam berisi pakaian kotor ia gantungkan pada lengan kirinya, sementara ia menggendong putra nya yang masih kecil, berumur kira-kira 2 tahun

Lalu kedua putrinya mengikut dibelakang, sambil membawa dua kantungan hitam kecil yang sama sama berisi pakaian kotor.

.

"Sai?" Panggil Sakura pada putera pertamanya. Yang dipanggil langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ibu berangkat dulu." Setelahnya Sakura berjalan keluar diikuti kedua putrinya yang mengikut dibelakang.

Sai hanya menatap punggung ibunya dan kedua adiknya itu. Miris sekali rasanya melihat kehidupan keluarganya yang begitu menderita.

Setelahnya, Sai juga bersiap-siap berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan amat jauh kali ini, Sakura dan kedua putrinya beserta putra kecil yang masih digendongnya harus melewati jembatan sempit dengan kayu lapuk, setiap yang melewati jembatan itu, harus hati-hati.

Lalu setelah itu menempuh jalan melalui lorong lorong sempit dengan jarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu rumah mewah itu lalu melirik jam yang menggantung didindingnya.

"Pukul tujuh." Gumamnya. Berarti ia berjalan selama dua jam lebih.

Kemudian ia menuntun kedua putrinya menuju dapur. Kedua putri dan putra kecilnya pasti merasa kelaparan setelah berjalan dua jam tanpa makan atau minum.

Ia bernafas lega ketika melihat beberapa kue tradisional yang ditaruh di meja makan begitu saja. Segera ia memberikan kue itu kepada putrinya dan menyimpan satu untuk putra kecilnya, lalu ia juga melahap salah satu kue tersebut, setelah itu ia meneguk air putih. Begitu juga dengan putrinya.

.

.

.

.

Uvhiha Sai, putra pertama keturunan Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha itu kini tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Melewati halte bus yang sudah ramai dengan siswa berseragam sekolah sepertinya.

Ingin juga rasanya naik bus agar ia jarang terlambat, tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin! Lagipula itu buang-buang uang saja, pikirnya. lebih baik uang itu dipergunakan untuk membeli tas, sepatu atau buku sekolahnya saja.

Mengingat tentang peralatan sekolahnya yang begitu lusuh dan sudah minta untuk di pensiunkan.

Pelan-pelan ia berjalan, takut jika sepatunya robek lagi, setelah tadi pagi ia merekatnya dengan lem sisa yang didapatnya, lalu menunggunya kering.

_Tuhan, ia butuh peralatan sekolah baru!_

.

.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan -meskipun wajahnya memang tampan- akan tetapi, karena penampilannya yang tampak seperti 'gelandangan yang ingin sekolah'.

Tas ransel dan sepasang sepatu tali yang tidak layak pakai. Juga baju seragam yang seharusnya berwarna putih cemerlang kini terlihat kusut ditambah warnanya sudah bukan putih lagi, melainkan kuning kecoklatan.

Ia tak mengindahkan tatapan itu, melainkan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

_Terserahlah mereka mau bilang apa!. _Pikir Sai.

Bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu terkadang hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan teman-teman sebayanya yang menanyakan 'Sai, kenapa pakaianmu lusuh? Kau tidak mencucinya ya?' atau 'Sai, sepatumu minta diganti tuh!" atau 'Eh, tasmu minta di lembiru tuh.. Lempar Beli Baru.. Hahaha.'

Terbiasa. Sangat terbiasa dengan ejekan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Padi-padi yang mulai menguning itu kian bergerak kesana kemari dimainkan oleh sang angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Seorang pria berwajah tampan terlihat tengah duduk di pinggir sawah. Menatap para petani yang sudah mulai memanen padi dengan wajah gembira.

"Sasuke?" Panggil seseorang sambil menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya berbalik melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Ah, Itachi-_nii" _Jawabnya pelan. Lalu kembali melihat hamparan padi luas itu.

Itachi -kakak kandung Sasuke itu, kini mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Lihat, betapa kayanya orangtua kita." Ujar Itachi dengan sedikit senyuman terhias diwajahnya.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke menanggapi dengan singkat.

"Sasuke, ada masalah apa kau kesini? Melarikan diri dari kenyataan, eh? Ah.. Kau benar-benar belum dewasa, ya?"

_Jleb!_

Kata-kata Itachi benar-benar menyinggungnya. Yah, setidaknya apa yang dikatakan Itachi itu ada benarnya juga, meski jelas tak sepenuhnya benar.

"Tidak juga." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

Itachi hanya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Seharusnya ketika kau telah berkeluarga seperti sekarang, kau lebih harus berkepribadian hangat. Kau tau?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tak berniat menjawab perkataan Sasuke, lebih memilih memandang padi-padi yang telah dipanen itu dimasukkan kedalam karung lalu dikeringkan dibawah panas matahari.

"Kau memang selalu egois, ya?" Itachi berujar lagi.

Dalam hati Sasuke merutuk. _Hei bodoh! Kau tidak mengerti masalahku!_

"Kau tidak memikirkan istrimu yang masih muda itu dan kelima anakmu. Kau malah bersembunyi seperti pengecut disini.

"Aku kesini ingin meminta bantuan dan mencari pekerjaan baru."

Belum sempat Itachi berbicara lagi, Sasuke sudah bangkit dan pergi meninggalkannya

'_Pikiranmu masih sulit ditebak ne, Otouto.'_

_._

_._

_._

_"Tch." _Gadis itu mendengus ketika melihat wanita berambut pink sepunggung tengah sibuk mencuci pakaian di ruang cuci khusus rumah mewah itu.

"Dasar miskin!" Gumamnya lagi, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

TBC or End?

Oke chap ini sampe beberapa chap kedepan mungkin isinyabyah masalalu SasuSaku beserta anak anaknya XD _**oh iya hampir lupa.. Ada yang bisa kasih saran keempat anaknya SasuSaku bagusnya pake chara apa? Gk keren kayaknya kalo pake chara OC**_

Er.. Sedikit curhatan author ye gapapa kan? XD

Fic ini adalah fic tersulit yg pernah author buat ._. Serius!

Belum lagi Rin dilanda penyakit malas XD efek terlalu lama libur nih -"

Minta doanya dong bentar lagi Rin bakal jadi anak SMA nih.. Smoga Rin ditrima di skolah impian Rin ya? Doakan Rin yaa T^T trus doakan juga supaya nilai UN kmarin hasilnya memuaskan XD #BanyakMaunya

Trus aku merasa tulisanku mengalami penurunan drastis T^T aku gak tau ini hasilnya memuaskan atau mengenaskan #Nangisbombay

,

Aku juga mau ngucapin Happy Birthday buat Itachi-san.. Kemarin pas senin kan? Kalau gak salah XD #plak

Oh iya... Thanks atas review yg masuk kemarin membuatku bersemangat lanjutin fic ini dan menggantinya sampe ketiga kalinya ._.

Pokoknya hontou ni arigatou ^_^

Oke.. Saatnya ngebales repiu XD

_**YUI only**_

_**OKE! Ini udah lanjutttttt XD repiu lagi yak XD**_

_**Hime Hime Chan**_

_**Iya kayaknya XD aku udah lanjut nih.. Repiu lagi yak XD**_

_**yura anastastasy**_

_**Err.. Sasuke sepertinya blum meninggal XD tenang aja.. #duagh flashback apaan? Ini isinya flashback smua kok XD puas gak? Repiu lagi yak!**_

_**Nurulita as Lita-san**_

_**Udaaahhh XD Repiu lagi ne?**_

_**Zhao mei**_

_**Berasa tua ya? Iya ._. Rin juga merasa Sakura tua bget pas di chap kmarin T^T makanya disini Rin bikin flashback aja XD**_

_**Oke udah lanjut! Repiu lagi dong?**_

_**Kumada Chiyu**_

_**Gak kok.. Sasuke-kun gak mati.. Masih idup tenang aja XD ini udah lanjut dan sasuke gak mati kan? #dibakar oke.. Review lagi yaaaa?**_

_** .94**_

_**Makasih.. Gyaaa _ Rin jadi malu XD etto.. Chap ini keren gak? Kayaknya gak ya? Penasaran apa sama mereka? #kepo oke makanya baca terus dong XD jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak repiu juga#dor**_

_**Tafis**_

_**Iya ini dilanjut XD Sasuke-kun gak mati kok.. Nih udah lanjut dan gak mati #plak oke.. Ditunggu reviewnya di chapter ini XD**_

_**.**_

_**Gray Areader**_

_**Makasih dukungannya T^T jadi terharu.. Udah lanjut.. Review lagi ya?**_

_**Kazama Sakura**_

_**Salam kenal review pertamaku di fic ini #Lebay Sakura emang kubuat jelek pas masih kecilnya disesuaikan sama true story someone XDtapi ngebayangin sakura kulitnyaa item juga aneh ye? #dor tapi gapapa lah.. Kan ini dari true story juga hahaha..**_

_**Oke.. Bagaimana pendapatmu ttg chap ini? Review lagi dong yah?**_

Oke.. Semua dah dibalas.. Makasih dah review.. Liat review kalian rasanya terbang smpe langit ketujuh oiii XD #Lebay

Makasih yg udh mau baca chap ini..

Adakah yg mau memberikan Rin gaji? XD cukup kasih review kalian itu udh membantu banget XD

Mau kritik, saran ato pendapat baik mengenai alur maupun tulisan Rin yg msh berantakan XD

Sampai jumpa!

Makassat, 10 Juni 2014

Vchierrin


End file.
